falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Fallout 4 developers
This page lists developers who worked on Fallout 4 by Bethesda Softworks. It is not a full list of those credited on Fallout 4, as many localization, overseas and ZeniMax Media employees are not listed. Bethesda Game Studios Leads * Game Director & Executive Producer - Todd Howard * Lead Programmer - Guy Carver * Lead Designer & Writer - Emil Pagliarulo * Lead Artist - Istvan Pely * Lead Producer - Jeff Gardiner * Lead Gameplay Programmer - Christopher Rodriguez * Lead Graphics Programmer - Scott Franke * Lead Interface Programmer - Erik Deitrick * Lead Animator - Joshua Jones * Lead Level Design - Joel Burgess * Audio Director - Mark Lampert * Quality Assurance Lead - Christopher Krietz Producers * Production Director - Ashley Cheng * Lead Producer - Jeff Gardiner * Senior Producers - Craig Lafferty, Tim Lamb * Producers - Angela Browder, Kevin Kauffman, Nathan X. McDyer, Philip Nelson, Andrew Scharf * Production Assistant - Emily Sears Programming * Gameplay Programmers - Christopher Rodriguez, Ryan Ashford, Ken Cockerham, Paul Graber, Ahn Hopgood, Steve Meister, Brian Robb, Dan Teitel, Craig Walton, Jay Woodward * Systems Programmers - Shannon Bailey, Eric Braun, Joel Dinolt, David DiAngelo, Joseph DiAngelo, Michael Dulany, Jason Hammett, Jason Hasenbuhler, Ryan Lea, Mike Lipari, Jeff Lundin, Henning Seljenes * Graphics Programmers - Scott Franke, Jonathan Bilodeau, Jeff Sheiman, Orin Tresnjak * Interface Programmers - Erik Deitrick, Ricardo E. Gonzalez * Additional Programmers - Jon Burke, Brett Douville, Chris Doyle, David Fox Art * Concept Art - Adam Adamowicz, Ray Lederer, Ilya Nazarov, John Gravato * World Art - Andy Barron, Noah Berry, Matthew Carofano, Cory Edwards, Tony Greco, Josh Jay, Jason Muck, Nathan Purkeypile, Ryan Salvatore, Megan Sawyer, Ryan Sears, Clara Struthers, Rafael Vargas, Robert Wisnewski, Christopher Zdana * Additional World Art - Gabrielle Adams, Nadia Haschart, Michael Means, Madeleine Rabil, Kaela Smith, John Valenti * Special Effects - Daniel T. Lee, Liz Rapp, Grant Struthers, Mark Teare * Animation - Joshua Jones, Jeremy Bryant, Jangjoon Cha, DongJun Kim, Barry Nardone, Gary Noonan, Juan Sanchez, Mark Thomas, Rick Vicens, Alex Utting * Additional Animation - Allen Holbrook, Eric Webb * Technical Art - Felipe Nogueria, Andrew Thomas * Character Art - Ben Carnow, Lucas Hardi, Charles Kim, Christiane Meister, Dennis Mejillones, Dane Olds, Yan Qin * Additional Character Art - Jonathan Clark, Jonah Lobe * Graphic Design & Vault Boys - Natalia Smirnova * User Interface - Yan Town Quests * Quest Design & Writing - Eric Baudoin, Brian Chapin, Matt Daniels, Jon Paul Duvall, Kurt Kuhlmann, Alan Nanes, Bruce Nesmith, William Shen * Additional Quest Design & Writing - Liam Collins, Shane Liesegang, Corrie Treadway Design * Lead Designer - Emil Pagliarulo Level Design * Level Design - Joel Burgess, Daryl Brigner, Jeff Browne, Steve Cornett, Chris Cummings, Ryan Jenkins, Andrew Langlois, Justin Schram * Additional Level Design - Bryan Brigner, Matthew Campbell Systems Design * Senior Systems Design - Josh Hamrick Sound Design * Sound Design - Dave Schreiber Bethesda Softworks * President - Vlatko Andonov Quality Assurance * Director of Quality Assurance - Darren Manes * Senior QA Manager - Rob Gray * Quality Assurance Lead - Christopher Krietz * Quality Assurance Testers - Andrew Buscaglio, Robert Clark, Shannon Corwin, Joseph Graninger, Christopher Hayes, Hal Jenkins, Jason Little, Marisa Lyon, Hieu Nguyen, Louis Riley, Ian Rogers, Matthew Stokes, Philip Wallace, Gabriel Caldeira, Carlos Camacho, Max Cameron, Cenk Ersoy, Joshua Feranil, Joshua Fountain, Lawrence Hayes, Christopher Izzi, Hugo Kilvert-Jones, Zach Lyon, Mike Mazzuca, Mike Merriam, Aaron Mitschelen, Jennifer Noland, William Pegus, Shanon Schildtknecht, Nancy Scott, Josh Seabolt, Sarah Tomesky, Tihana Tresnjak-Smith, Keith Walton, Cody Wharton, Cody Whiteman * Additional Quality Assurance - James Costantino, Terry Dunn, Dan Silva, Jennifer Tonon, Matt Weil, Sam Bernstein, Takayuki Amano, Suleyman Anadol, Joshua Bencivenga, Joseph Bertoni, Robert Boehm, Keith Bower, Katherine Brode, Wade Brown, Connor Bryant, Valentin Cain, Sabeel Chohan, George Churchill, Kyle Coleman, Marjorie Cooper, Andre Daniels, Rahima Dondurur, Cory Dornbusch, Gregory Dorvil, Matt Farkas, Jeffrey Feria, Shane Fernandes, Beth Garwood, Michelle Gibson, Marvin Gutierrez, Adam Hampton, Kevin Henry, Nicholas Holmstedt, Abu Hoque, Thomas Hughes, Christian Humen, Ramin Izadi, Jovanny Jadacki, Ryan Keating, Jesse Keene, Mika Lam, Fitzgerald Lewis, Scott LoPresti, Robert MacDonald, Brad Martin, Robert McGowan, Colin McInerney, Russell Moynihan, James Nicholas, Sam Nowicki, Romil Patel, Lewis Pearce, Duane Powers, Andrew Protani, George Raphael, Amaan Redmond, Joel Regulski, Alexandra Rood, Geron Roper, Angela Rupinen, Scott Saggio, Michael Shearer, Brian Seo, Veronika Spiegel, Patrick Stone, Carly Sullivan, Stephen Taguding, Garrett Therkorn, Megan Tucker, Rick Watson Production * VP, Product Development - Todd Vaughn * Senior Producer, 1st Party- Tim Beggs PR, Marketing and Communications * VP, Public Relations & Marketing - Pete Hines * Senior Brand Manager - Paris Nourmohammadi * Brand Manager - Matthew Cinkscales * Associate Brand Manager - Carlos Guice * Director of Global Marketing - Steve Perkins * Director of Global Public Relations - Tracey Thompson * Assistant Director of PR - Erin Losi * Events Manager - Jenny Whitehead * Public Relations Manager - Angela Ramsey-Chapman * Global Community Lead - Matt Grandstaff * Global Content Lead - Gary Steinman * Community Manager - Jessica Finster * Marketing & PR Assistant - Shana Reed * Event Trade Director - Henry Mobley * Director of Licensing - Mike Kochis * Video Production - Salinee Goldberg, Matthew Ross, Keith Shetler * Graphic Design - Michael Wagner, Lindsay Wescott Sales and Publishing * VP, Sales - Ron Seger * Operations Director - Todd Curtis * Sales Operations Manager - Jill Bralove * Sales Analyst - Jeff Moskowitz * Regional Sales Managers - Mike Donnellan, Michelle Ferrera * Manager of Channel Marketing & Digital Sales - Josh Deane * Channel Marketing Coodinator - Jessica Williams * Senior Sales Assistant - Scott Mills * Online Content Coordinator - Jason Snead * Sales Administration Coordinator - Luke Jackson * Sales Assistant - Ryan Albert Behaviour Interactive * Additional Designers - Michael Chan, Jonathan Cournoyer, Khanh-Long Huynh * Additional Producer - Charles-William Bibaud * Additional Lead Programmer - Julien Soulières * Additional Programmers - Grégoire Astruc, Vincent Bélanger, Sylvain Berthomieu, Ludovic Brière, Alvaro Castro, François Cayouette, Olivier Fleurant, Bachir Françis, Michael Fortin, Nicolas Gauthier, Olivier Hoël, Maxime Jobin, Alex Larouche, Florian Luna, Germain Mazac, Jacques Monastier, Olivier Monsonego, Alexandre Pestana, Benoit Regrain, Christian Roy, Simon Sirois-Deschênes, Simon-Pierre Thibault, David Vaillancourt * Additional Technical Artists - Michel Baillargeon, Kevin Boyer, Éliane Prégent * Additional Technical Director - Patrick Labrie Voice actors Music * Music Composer / Producer - Inon Zur * Music Recording: Main Theme / Score Technical Assistant - Alex Ruger * Music Coordinator - Ian M. Anderson * Music Supervision & Licensing - Christopher S. Parker * Original Music Composers & Performers - Lynda Carter, John Jarvis, Kerry Marx Radio songs A Wonderful Guy† :Written by Richard Rodgers & Oscar Hammerstein II :Performed by Tex Beneke featuring Claire Chatwin :© 1949 Williamson Music, An Imagem Company (ASCAP) :Courtesy of The Orchard Ac-Cent-Tchu-Ate the Positive :Written by Johnny Mercer and Harold Arlen :Performed by Bing Crosby :© 1944 Harwin Music Co. (ASCAP) :All Rights Reserved. Used by Permission. :Courtesy of HLC Properties, Ltd. Anything Goes† :Written and Performed by Cole Porter :© 1934 (Renewed) WB Music Corp. (ASCAP) :Courtesy of RCA Records and Sony Music Entertainment :By Arrangement with Sony Music Licensing Atom Bomb Baby :Written by J F Young :Performed by The Five Stars :© 1957 Published by Benjon Music (BMI) :Courtesy of Geffen Records under license from Universal Music Enterprises Butcher Pete (Part 1)† :Written by Roy Brown and Henry Glover :Performed by Roy Brown :© 1949 Brown Angel Music Publishing (BMI), Fort Knox-Trio Music c/o Carlin America, Inc. (BMI), Arc Music Corp. (BMI) :Courtesy of King Records :By arrangement with Warner Music Group Video Game Licensing Butcher Pete (Part 2) :Written by Roy Brown, Henry Glover :Performed by Roy Brown :© 1949 Brown Angel Music Publishing (BMI), Fort Knox-Trio Music c/o Carlin America, Inc. (BMI), Arc Music Corp. (BMI) :Courtesy of King Records :By arrangement with Warner Music Group Video Game Licensing Civilization (Bongo, Bongo, Bongo)† :Written by Bob Hilliard and Carl Sigman :Performed by the Andrews Sisters with Danny Kaye :© 1947 (Renewed) by Better Half Music Co. (a division of Bourne Co.) (ASCAP) and Music Sales Corporation (ASCAP) :Courtesy of Geffen Records under license from Universal Music Enterprises Crawl Out Through the Fallout :Written and Performed by Sheldon Allman :© 1960 Arvon Music Co. (ASCAP) :Courtesy of Essential Media Group LLC Crazy He Calls Me† :Written by Bob Russell and Carl Sigman :Performed by Billie Holiday :© 1949 Published by Music Sales Corporation (ASCAP) :Courtesy of The Verve Music Group under license from Universal Music Enterprises Dear Hearts and Gentle People :Written by Bob Hilliard and Music by Sammy Fain :Performed by Bob Crosby and the Bobcats :© 1949 by Better Half Music (ASCAP) and Fain Music Company (ASCAP) :Courtesy of The Orchard Easy Living† :Written by Ralph Rainger and Leo Robin :Performed by Billie Holiday :© 1937 Famous Music (ASCAP) :Courtesy of Columbia Records and Sony Music Entertainment :By arrangement with Sony Music Licensing Good Rockin' Tonight :Written and Performed by Roy Brown :© 1948 Brown Angel Music Publishing (BMI) and Brown Angel Publishing (GEMA) :Courtesy of Gusto Records, Inc. Grandma Plays the Numbers :Written by Wynonie Harris and John Mason :Performed by Wynonie Harris :© 1949 Trio Music Company (BMI) :Used by permission of Fort Knox Music Inc. c/o Carlin America, Inc. :Courtesy of Gusto Records, Inc. Happy Times† :Written by Sylvia Fine :Performed by Bob Crosby and the Bobcats :© 1949 (Renewed) Warner Bros. Inc. (ASCAP) :Courtesy of The Orchard He's a Demon, He's a Devil, He's a Doll :Written by Don Raye and Harold Spina :Performed by Betty Hutton :© 1951 Big Four Music Company (ASCAP) :Courtesy of RCA Records and Sony Music Entertainment :By arrangement with Sony Music Licensing I Don't Want to Set the World on Fire† :Written by Eddie Seiler, Sol Marcus, Bennie Benjamin, and Eddie Durham :Performed by The Ink Spots :© 1940 Eddie Durham Swing Music Publishing (ASCAP), Ocheri Publishing Corp., administered by :Warner/Chappell Music International LTD (ASCAP) and Bienstock Publishing Co. :o/b/o Redwood Music Ltd. (ASCAP) :Courtesy of Geffen Records under license from Universal Musical Enterprises Into Each Life Some Rain Must Fall† :Written by Doris Fisher and Allan Roberts :Performed by Ella Fitzgerald and The Ink Spots :© 1944 Universal Music Corp. (ASCAP) and Music Sales Corporation (ASCAP) :Courtesy of Geffen Records under license from Universal Music Enterprises It's a Man :Written by Cy Coben :Performed by Betty Hutton :© 1951 Delmore Music (ASCAP) :Courtesy of RCA Records and Sony Music Entertainment :By arrangement with Sony Music Licensing It's All Over But the Crying :Written by Seger Ellis and Russ Morgan :Performed by The Ink Spots :© 1948 Universal Music Corp. (ASCAP) :Courtesy of Geffen Records under license from Universal Music Enterprises Keep a Knockin' (But You Can't Come In) :Written by Bert Mays and J. Mayo Williams :Performed by Louis Jordan & His Tympany Five :© 1939 Universal Music Corp. (ASCAP) :Courtesy of The Verve Music Group under license from Universal Music Enterprises Maybe† :Written by Allan Flynn and Frank Madden :Performed by The Ink Spots :© 1935 EMI Robbins Catalog Inc. (administered by Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC.) :Courtesy of Geffen Records under license from Universal Music Enterprises Mighty, Mighty Man† :Written and Performed by Roy Brown :© 1949 Brown Angel Music Publishing (BMI), Arc Music Corp. (BMI), and Fort Knox Music Inc. :c/o Carlin America, Inc. (BMI) :Courtesy of King Records :By arrangement with Warner Music Group Video Game Licensing One More Tomorrow :Written by Edgar Delange, Ernesto Lecuona, and Josef Myrow :Performed by Frankie Carle & His Orchestra :© 1945 (Renewed) WB Music Corp. (ASCAP) and Scarsdale Music Crop. (ASCAP) :Courtesy of RCA Records :By arrangement with Sony Music Licensing Orange Colored Sky :Written by Milton Delugg and Willie Stein :Performed by Stan Kenton, featuring Nat King Cole :© 1950 Amy Dee Music Corp. (ASCAP) :Courtesy of Capitol Records under license from Universal Music Enterprises Personality :Written by Johnny Burke and Music by Jimmy Van Heusen :Performed by Johnny Mercer & The Pied Pipers, Jo Stafford :© 1946 (Renewed) by Bourne Co. (ASCAP) and Music Sales Corporation (ASCAP) :Courtesy of Capitol Records under license from Universal Music Enterprises Pistol Packin' Mama :Written by Al Dexter :Performed by Bing Crosby & The Andrews Sisters :© 1942 Universal - Songs of PolyGram International, Inc. (BMI) :Courtesy of Geffen Records under license from Universal Music Enterprises Right Behind You Baby :Written by Charlie Rich :Performed by Ray Smith :© 1958 (Renewed) Hi Lo Music, Inc. (BMI) :Courtesy of Sun Entertainment Corporation Rocket 69 :Written by Henry Glover and Sydney Nathan :Performed by Todd Rhodes Orchestra: Vocal by Connie Allen and the Band :© 1952 Trio Music Company (BMI) and Fort Knox Music Inc. c/o Carlin America, INC. (BMI) :Courtesy of Gusto Records, Inc. Sixty Minute Man :Written by William Ward :Performed by The Dominoes :© 1951 Trio Music Company (BMI) :Used by permission of Fort Knox Music Inc. c/o Carlin America, Inc. :Courtesy of Gusto Records, Inc. The End of the World :Written by Sylvia Dee and Arthur Kent :Performed by Skeeter Davis :© 1962 Music Sales Corporation (ASCAP) :Courtesy of Sony Music Nashville :By arrangement with Sony Music Licensing The Wanderer :Written by Ernie Maresca :Performed by Dion DiMucci :© 1964 Warner-Tamerlane Publishing Corp. (BMI) :Courtesy of Capitol Records under license from Universal Music Enterprises Undecided :Written by Sydney Robin and Charles Shavers :Performed by Ella Fitzgerald :© 1938 Universal Music Corp (ASCAP) :Courtesy of Geffen Records under license from Universal Music Enterprises Uranium Fever :Written by Penny Britt :Performed by Elton Britt :© 1955 Trio Music Company (BMI) and Alley Music Corp. c/o Carlin America. (BMI) :Courtesy of RCA Records and Sony Music Entertainment :By arrangement with Sony Music Licensing Uranium Rock :Written by Alonzo Hopson Jr. :Performed by Warren Smith :© 1958 Universal - Cedarwood Publishing (BMI) :Courtesy of Sun Entertainment Corporation Way Back Home† :Written by Tom Waring and Al Lewis :Performed by Bob Crosby and the Bobcats :© 1935 Warner Bros. Inc. (ASCAP) and Sovereign Music Co. (ASCAP) :Courtesy of The Orchard Whole Lotta Shakin' Goin' On :Written by David Curlee Williams :Performed by Big Maybelle :© 1955 Nimani Entertainment/Tyrone A. Wallace (ASCAP) :Courtesy of Columbia Records :By arrangement with Sony Music Licensing Worry, Worry, Worry :Written by George Tibbles and Ramez Idriss :Performed by The Three Suns :© 1947 Colgems - EMI Music Inc. administered by Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC. (ASCAP) :Courtesy of RCA Records and Sony Music Entertainment Original songs Baby It's Just You :Written and Performed by Lynda Carter, John Jarvis, and Kerry Marx :©2015 Lynda Carter, John Jarvis, and Kerry Marx (BMI) Good Neighbor :Written and Performed by Lynda Carter, John Jarvis, and Kerry Marx :©2015 Lynda Carter, John Jarvis, and Kerry Marx (BMI) I'm the One You're Looking For :Written and Performed by Lynda Carter, John Jarvis, and Kerry Marx :©2015 Lynda Carter, John Jarvis, and Kerry Marx (BMI) Man Enough :Written and Performed by Lynda Carter, John Jarvis, and Kerry Marx :©2015 Lynda Carter, John Jarvis, and Kerry Marx (BMI) Train Train :Written and Performed by Lynda Carter, John Jarvis, and Kerry Marx :©2015 Lynda Carter, John Jarvis, and Kerry Marx (BMI) Special Thanks Max Abernathy, Turkka Aijala, Viktor Antonov, Adam Boyes, Brian Bockett, Mark Carlson, Mark Cerny, Raphael Colantonio, David Cook, Johnny Costello, Matt Conway, Brad Derrick, Bryan Dudash, Robert Duffy, Daniele Giannetti, Jerk Gustaffson, Matt Firor, Blake Fisher, Tor Frick, Nathan Hoobler, Luke Howard, Maria Jaramillo, Lars Johansson, Dane Johnston, Matt Killmon, Jim Kjellin, Mat Krohn, Yves Lachance, Jake Leder, Pete Lewis, Claude Marais, Stephan Martinière, Jens Mattheis, James Miller, Shinji Mikami, Alec Moody, Bill Mueller, Alex Nankervis, Brenna Pagliarulo, Conall Pagliarulo, Cormac Pagliarulo, Cullen Pagliarulo, Rémi Racine, Rashad Redic, Eric Reichley, Justin Sanders, Simon Schirm, Christian Sigg, Jean Simonet, Harvey Smith, Joshua Smith, Tiago Sousa, Phil Spencer, Marty Stratton, Jeff Sullivan, Andrei Tatarinov, Kelly Tofte, Rich Vogel, Tim Willits, Aron Zoellner, The Workshop Entertainment In Loving Memory Adam Adamowicz (1968-2012) Category:Fallout 4 developers